Special Moments
by Crazy Manga Girl
Summary: LMisa L and Misa Fluffs Please read and enjoy! LMisa Misa HIATUS. I just noticed a lot of things wrong with this story ;


I'm mad at FF, It wouldn't let me do special fonts for the letters part ( The handwritting looked real on my document, but nooo FF doesnt like it Oh well I'll deal, This story is just going to be fluffs or an actual story.. hmm what do you think?!

Disclamier: I do NOT own Death Note or it's characters.

* * *

"Ryuuzaki-chan" Misa cried frowning. "Misa wants to go NOW." 

"I'm sorry Misa-chan, but I'm busy and don't have time to take you to the mall." He sighed, "Maybe later."

Misa frowned and sat down wondering what the hell to do now, she couldn't possibly ask Raito, he was dead, and therefore unreachable.

It had been two years since the Kira incident, L had overheard her and Raito talking, he asked her to help on catching him, If she was to do so, she wouldn't get arrested and just say she was under his control. Misa nodded solemnly. She had no other choice, what would her fans think if they knew Misa-Misa was a murder? Well, not good things. Shortly after she went through trial for the second time in her life, she was let go , free of any suspicion. Raito, of course, had the death sentence. She could still remember the day she packed her stuff about to leave L's house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Amane-san, Where are you going?" L called when he saw her packing her bags._

"_Oh... Misa is going home." She nodded._

"_Oh..." L nodded looking a bit sad._

_Misa quivered her lip, Ryuuzaki was sad, because of _her!

_Misa ran up to L and hugged him, who winced at the touch, yet wrapped his arms around her._

"_Bye Ryuuzaki-san." She smiled, and stopped hugging him, but holding his hands. _

"_Bye Amane-san." He smiled (Or at least that's what Misa thought.)_

_Then out of nowhere Misa had kissed him, she shocked herself as well, she doesn't know why, but she thinks it's because something told her that being with him would be worth it._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misa stilled cant remember if he was really sad or just she thought so, but she was glad she made the mistake.

Misa looked around _What to do know..? _She pondered. _Ah hah! I got it!_

She decided to paint her nails, and to do that she needed the nail polish that was in her room. She went to her room in L's house. It was a pretty room, it was big and the walls were a black, she asked it was okay, and he said he couldn't care lessHer room looked pretty emo, but stylish it was..., as L says, "Interesting", not only that, it had a king sized bed. She didn't understand why L had given it to her, but whatever, that was beside the point.

She looked at her billions of nail polish she had whites to blacks, and so on. She looked at her clothes which consisted of a black and white striped shirt with a blood-looking stain, and a black mini. she had black sandals on and black and white striped knee-high socks on. She decided on her whiteout looking nail polish. She jumped on her couch and started painting her nails.

By the time Misa was done wit that she looked at the clock, only about thirty minuted passed by. She figured L should be done by now.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L sat on his chair typing, his latest case was trying to figure out a serial killer who liked to torture her victims by tying them to chairs and cutting parts of their body off one by one.

When he showed Misa the pictures of the scattered body she winced and screamed at L for being a freak and looking at that kind of stuff, He had to later explain that he was solving a case and that was all.

He sighed at the memory, Misa was always making crazy assumptions, maybe she didn't know about the rule for assuming.

He kept typing he just couldn't figure out this case, why would anyone in their right minds do this?! It wasn't your average serial killing either, this person took their time. How? You ask? Very simple, the murderer went into the house at night and would drug all the occupants. Then she take her victim and slaughter them.

If you thought about it, they had no sole purpose.

The victims had all been cousins, L was starting to think that it was just one of the family members being nuts, but he ended up being wrong when he made everyone related to them in any way take tests. So his other conclusion was, the person had something against the family over all.

L sighed he hated having to look at the corpses they were horrific and gory, not his thing.

L sifted through the pictures,_This just doesn't make sense._

Misa came into the room and screamed at L "WHEN ARE WE GOING TO THE MALL?!"

"Misa-chan, can you please calm down-"

"NO" She screeched, "Ryuuzaki-san said in a little while, it's been a little while!"

L stood up and walked over to Misa.

"R-Ryuuzaki-san?" She squeaked.

"Misa-chan can you please just wait a little longer?" L said wrapping his bony arms around Misa's waist.

She sighed, "But Ryuuzaki-san" she said laying her head on his shoulder "Misa wants to go now."

"Misa-chan, please?" He kissed her neck. "We'll go later I'm on a busy case right now." Misa was easy to convince.

"Fine,but Ryuuzaki-san we have to go at about 4:00 because thats about three hours before the sale ends and thats about as much time as Misa needs."

L looked at the clock it was now 1:00 he could deal with three hours.

"Deal, now will you please occupy yourself?" He asked letting go of her waist

"Okay Ryuuzaki-san, remember 4 o' clock." She skipped off to go read all of her issues of _eighteen. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misa laid on her bed flipping through her magazines lazily, she looked at a picture of sweets, _Hm I wonder if Ryuuzaki would eat that.._ The add was for sweets that had low calories. _Probably not, he'd bit into it and have a rampage. _Misa giggled at the thought of Calm and Collected Ryuuzaki to have a rampage.

Misa started to reminisce of when Ryuuzaki had asked her out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Misa was sitting on a couch reading a Magazine, after what had happened just a few days ago she decided to stay and make sure she didn't love Ryuuzaki or anything. Even though, if you think about it, Misa's theory didn't really make sense. If you don't want to love someone why be around them all day?_

_L walked by, he hadn't said anything about the incident. He didn't want to make matters worse after all, even though it confused to him as why Misa was still there._

"_Misa-san, I'm not trying to be rude, but why are you still here? I thought you wanted to leave?"_

"_Does Ryuuzaki want Misa to leave?"_

"_Well it doesn't-"_

"_Okay then." She went back to reading._

"_Misa-san, do you think... Never mind." L had started to walk away._

"_Does Misa think was Ryuuzaki-san?" She tilted her head._

"_That you would ever like someone like me?" L said bluntly putting his thumb in his mouth._

_Misa blinked once, then twice, "Misa isn't sure.. I mean-"_

"_See Misa? I said don't worry about it" L started to walk away again._

_Misa watched L walk away, her heart ached, it was if she just saw a lost little puppy in the middle of the street scared and lonely, who was just kicked._

_Misa ran to L and hugged him, "Ryuuzaki, if your asking me to go out with you,, Then I'll do it." She smiled. _

"_Is that so? Okay then." She could tell L was smiling, in the inside of course._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Misa couldn't help but smile at the memory, Ryuuzaki was so nice, he never once criticized her, he was always a gentleman, the only thing mos girls wouldn't like was his sense of wardrobe, even though Misa thought it was cute.

Misa now felt bad, she shouldn't bother Ryuuzaki so much, She wouldn't like it if someone did. Misa decided that she would just write a letter too him saying she can go to tomorrow, that way he'll have all day, He always took off Sundays, It was okay because the agents he worked with would help on that day.

Misa took out some stationary and started writing.

_Dear Ryuuzaki-san,_

_Misa has been thinking that you need to work on your case, you've been so generous to Misa and that you deserve some free time. This doesn't mean Misa doesn't want to go to the mall, it just means she'll wait 'till tomorrow Kay?Also, Misa would like it if we could go out to dinner tomorrow._

_xoxoxo_

_Misa_

P.S. Misa wants to know your real birthday, so she can buy you a present.

Misa smiled at the note, she sprayed her perfume on it and closed the it in an envelope.

She saw Watari walk by, _Perfect._ She though and went up to him, "Watari can you please give this to Ryuuzaki? It's urgent."

"Hai." Was all Watari said and went off.

Misa sat on her bed smiling at herself for returning a favor to Ryuuzaki.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L sat in his chair staring at the Note Misa gave him, He sighed and folded it that girl seemed to aways surprise him. L took out a piece of paper and started writing his reply. When he was finished he handed it to Watari and Watari went to Misa's room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misa opened her door when she head a light tap she saw Watari standing there with an envelope.

"From Master Ryuuzaki."

Misa smiled and said a quite 'Thank you' While closing her door she opened the note and read its contents.

_Misa-chan,_ (It was obvious to Misa that he didn't write much)

_I kindly thank you for considering my feelings I promise you that we will go to the mall tomorrow. As a gift to you I'll buy you whatever you need._

_-Ryuuzaki_

_P.S As for the whole birthday thing, I don't think I'll tell you, but what I will tell you is I'm L. I figured you had the right to know._

What Ryuuzaki, well L, Had just said didn't surprise Misa, she kinda figured it out and was happy he told her. She smiled and looked up at the ceiling, she couldn't wait 'till tomorrow.

* * *

This was actually quite fun to write.. I go the idea from personal experince, I asked my dad like a billion times to go to the mall and he would always say "In a little while." Then the mall closed -sniff- Well please review and tell me if I should continue XD I wan reviews! so when I gets 4 I'll update! 

-Crazy manga girl


End file.
